The present disclosure relates to a device and a method for displaying, in a terminal featuring at least one of a wireless charging function and a communication function, an operation state of the function via an e-skin comprising a visual indication.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a typical terminal featuring a charging function 103.
As shown in FIG. 1, a typical wireless charger of a cellular phone is built in a general case and performs a wireless charging function. Accordingly, since it is needed to check a sound or a state by executing an internal program of the cellular phone to check a wireless charge state and wireless charging efficiency, which is inconvenient and difficult to be checked immediately.